Firestar's Quest/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Firestar's Quest that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. Prologue *A Gathering occurs between the ancient Clans **Cloudstar comes late because Twolegs destroyed SkyClan's territory, and he brings his entire Clan. Swiftstar asks him why. **He pleads for the other Clans to give him some of their territory **Redstar, the ancient leader of ThunderClan, boldly suggests that SkyClan should leave **Birdflight, Cloudstar's mate, is unable to leave. Cloudstar is horrified but he knew he could not put his kits in danger *SkyClan leaves the forest, their leader Cloudstar vows never to look to the stars again Chapter 1 *Bramblepaw completes an assessment given by Firestar. *Firestar wonders if there is another place, besides StarClan for coldhearted cats, **He hopes that neither he nor Bramblepaw will have to walk it in the future. * Firestar has a dream of a Grey cat with White patches on his fur. **He tries to ask him who he is, but this mysterious cat disappears. **Firestar has a vision of the strange cat at the Gathering ***Before he could ask anything Mudclaw passes through the cat and the cat vanishes. Chapter 2 *Firestar dreams of a Clan fleeing on a moor. **He reports the dream to Cinderpelt. After she gives him the explanation why she can't help. * Firestar gives Bramblepaw his warrior ceremony, giving him the warrior name Brambleclaw. *Firestar sees a vision of the same white cat from Chapter One in a puddle but decides not to report it to Cinderpelt. *Firestar and Sandstorm leave camp to go to Sunningrocks. **He sees another vision of cats swimming in the river. Chapter 3 *Firestar and Sandstorm return to camp. **Firestar goes to Cinderpelt's den to ask about his visions and dreams. *Firestar has the dream again. *Sorrelpaw picks up a thorn. *Longtail comes back from hunting with his eyes swollen. **Firestar visits Longtail constantly throughout the rest of the chapter. *While leading the Clan to the Gathering, Firestar has another vision of the unknown Clan. *At the Gathering, Blackstar announces Tawnypelt as a new warrior. **Tallstar reports three kits born to Ashfoot. Chapter 4 *Firestar has another vision. *Firestar goes to the Moonstone. **He is greeted by Ravenpaw upon reaching Barley's barn. *He sees Bluestar while talking to StarClan. **She tells him that the fleeing cats he saw are from SkyClan. ***He runs away in anger, feeling betrayed. Chapter 5 *Firestar learns more about SkyClan. **He learns that they lived where Twolegplace is now. **He wondered if StarClan lied about the number of Clans in the forest. **Bluestar says something that causes Firestar to think that SkyClan was driven out because there weren't enough trees at Fourtrees. *He returns to his Clan, thinking his duty is to ensure that they live happily in the forest. *Longtail seems close to losing his sight. Chapter 6 *Spottedleaf visits him in a dream and tells him to help SkyClan *Firestar joins a hunting patrol to take his mind off of SkyClan **He meets Smudge in the forest **Smudge tells him that SkyClan is appearing in his dreams also **Firestar meets Hattie, a kittypet living in his old home Chapter 7 *Firestar promises to sleep in Smudge's garden *SkyClan visits him in a dream *The visitor turns out to be Cloudstar ancient SkyClan Leader. Chapter 8 *Firestar talks to the ancient leader of SkyClan **He is told how SkyClan's camp looked **He is told that SkyClan is scattered **He is asked to rebuild it ***He is told to go to the source of the river **He learns that he is chosen because he is not descended from the cats who drove SkyClan out *He joins a patrol with Ashfur, Thornclaw, Willowpelt, and Sootpaw **Sootpaw scents a badger **The badger prepares to attack Sootpaw Chapter 9 *Willowpelt saves Sootpaw, but is killed by the badger *Firestar attacks the badger and Thornclaw helps to drive it off **Firestar returns to camp and sends a patrol after the badger *The Clan sits vigil for Willowpelt *Silverstream visits Firestar in a dream **She tells him to do what he thinks is right **Firestar meets with Cinderpelt, Sandstorm, and Graystripe ***He tells them what he is going to do ***He wants Sandstorm to come with him Chapter 10 *Firestar and Sandstorm leave **They go upriver, toward the source **A WindClan patrol scents them, but doesn't see them **As they go further upriver, they reach some Twolegs with a dog **The dog chases them to a hedge **At night, they reach fields of wheat **They reach a Thunderpath at the end **They sleep nearby, near the river Chapter 11 *Firestar and Sandstorm continue along the river as a storm begins to brew *They scent dog and hear Twoleg voices, and climb up a tree until the danger's past *Ahead, they see Twoleg nests swarming with Twolegs *They decide to go around the nests, making their way through a parking lot, and arriving back by the river *Its starts to rain and Sandstorm convinces Firestar to seek shelter in an abandoned nest for a while *They head out again, despite the breaking storm and the flooding river *They are almost washed away by the river and they argue, Sandstorm almost deciding to go home alone *A tree falls over and Firestar crosses to the other side where it looks drier *A giant wave washes the fallen tree away, and Sandstorm disappears Chapter 12 *Firestar desperately searches for Sandstorm, blaming himself *He sleeps under a jutting boulder *Next morning, he runs across a bridge, startling an old dog and several Twolegs *He returns to the abandoned nest, only to find it empty, and sleeps again *A fox wakens Firestar the next morning and he flees to the riverbank safely *A dog scents him and Firestar climbs a wall to escape *Firestar becomes lost amongst the Twoleg nests and gardens *He meets a white kittypet who is of no use *A monster chases Firestar up a wall where he falls into a pile of Twoleg rubbish and falls asleep from exhaustion Chapter 13 *Firestar is found by Cora and Stick. ** They take him to a clearing where other cats gather, and let him drink and feed. *Firestar pleads with them to introduce him to the other cats, to help him find his mate. *Firestar has a bath, and waits till the other cats come. Cora introduces him to some other cats, who are gossiping. **They hear a cat named Shorty telling a story of how he frightened away Twoleg kits when they were holding a ginger cat. ***Shorty agrees to take Firestar to the place where he rescued the ginger cat, whom Firestar thinks is Sandstorm. *Firestar falls asleep, but does not see Shorty in the morning. After eating, he falls asleep until the sun is setting again. **Firestar is annoyed with Shorty for not waking him during the day, but they go to the place anyway, finding a piece of Sandstorm's fur on the fence. *A bad-tempered tortoiseshell attacks when Firestar trespassed in her yard, trying to find a trace of Sandstorm. **Sandstorm appears, and helps him fight off the tortoiseshell. They reconcile and their quarrel is forgotten. *Shorty shows them back to the river, and they leave to search for SkyClan. Chapter 14 *Firestar and Sandstorm travel up the river, eventually stopping to rest and eat. **They take shelter among some roots, share tongues, and fall asleep. *Firestar receives a dream of SkyClan, and his resolve to find them is hardened as he sees their suffering. **He sees that they have a great ability to jump after witnessing one of their hunting patrols. *The two travel along the river for three sunrises, and try to find signs of SkyClan. *After crossing a Thunderpath, Twoleg kits try to grab them, but they escape to a waterfall in the river. **Sandstorm catches a fish as Firestar relaxes in the cool spray of water. *They climb up the cliff, find shelter, and sleep until the next day. **Sandstorm returns from hunting as Firestar wakes up, and they journey onward. *They find a dead rabbit, and signs of other cats marking a territory. *During a period of rest, Firestar dreams of SkyClan cats in the new territory, in a cave with many warriors. *As they go farther, they have to skirt gorse thickets near the cliff. When they stop to hunt, Sandstorm looks over the edge of the cliff and discovers that the river has vanished. Chapter 15 *They travel into the gorge, looking for the end of the river. **As they find it and drink, Firestar spots caves, and knows he found where SkyClan made their home. *They explore the caves, finding claw marks on a column of stone in one. **Firestar wonders what the tiny clawmarks are from, and why they go crosswise across the cat scratches. *They discover that cats come here, but not permanently. Firestar is confident that this is where SkyClan once lived. *They hunt, and then take shelter in the warriors' den for the night. **Firestar wonders if SkyClan scattered too long ago for any hope of rebuilding their Clan. Chapter 16 *Firestar and Sandstorm awake to two kittypets calling insults and throwing stones down at the cave. **Firestar is furious, but they run away and escape any punishment. *They explore around the gorge, noting the different prey-scents and cat-scents. *They hide from young Twoleg males as they come down to the end of the river to swim. *They venture up a trail, and discover a large rock, that Firestar realizes could be used to watch for anything coming. *They determine that SkyClan could live well here with their jumping ability, and go to sleep for the night. **Hunting the next morning, Firestar gets into an argument with a dark brown rogue about scaring off a bird, and the rogue leaves angrily. ***Sandstorm lectures him, telling him he can't expect the cats who live here to know about the warrior code. *They catch some mice, and as they travel to the cave, Firestar sees the kittypets from the previous morning traveling back toward the Twolegplace, as if they had come to the gorge for some reason. **When they reach the cave, Firestar is furious when he discovers the kittypets have left a rotting dead mouse in the cave, letting its stink fill the whole cave. ***Sandstorm and Firestar talk about how the rogues here didn't know of any Clan or warrior code, or how to act around the Clans. Firestar realizes he has to make a start somewhere, and tells Sandstorm that they would talk to the kittypets the next day. Chapter 17 *Firestar and Sandstorm trick the kittypets into coming down to the cave, and then trap them at the edge of the cliff, by blocking the only route through the brambles. **The kittypets fearfully introduce themselves as Cherry and Boris. *Firestar tells them what they are looking for; the cats who used to live here, and Cherry says there used to be fierce cats who lived in the caves, long ago. *The kittypets tell about Moony (who is Sky, one of the last SkyClan descendants), who goes on to the large rock in the gorge and stares at the full moon, saying he's mad and tells about cats in the stars. *Firestar lectures them about how they've treated him, then lets them leave after they promise not to bother him. *Firestar and Sandstorm search for Moony in the rain up along the gorge, until they find a gnarled tree on the cliff face with the same cat-scent in the cave. **They draw near, but Moony comes out, spitting at them and telling them to leave him alone. Chapter 18 *Firestar and Sandstorm leave Moony alone, hoping to see him at the full moon. *The two of them look for moss; not finding any, they share a thrush. *Firestar ventures near Twolegplace, surprising a rogue on the way, and feels despair at the loss of SkyClan. *At the full moon, Firestar and Sandstorm hide as Moony begins his silent vigil on the large rock. **Moony tells them to come out and introduces himself with his real name, Sky. Chapter 19 *Firestar and Sandstorm introduce themselves and explain their mission. **Tired, Sky comes with them to the warriors' den for the night. *In the morning, Firestar and Sandstorm hunt, feeling homesick for ThunderClan. *When they return to the den, they find Sky gone. Chapter 20 *They go out to try and look for him, but find him coming back with moss. **He shows them where he got the moss, the Whispering Cave. *Sky takes both of them around the gorge and shows them where SkyClan territory was, which caves were which, and border marks, reliving his memories. *They go out of SkyClan territory, and Sky becomes uncomfortable and turns them back when they reach a run-down barn. *Later, Firestar thanks Sky for showing them around and tells him they'd leave soon, thinking there was nothing he could do about the loss of SkyClan. *Sky tells him he must rebuild SkyClan; that's what he was sent there for. Chapter 21 *Firestar goes hunting alone *He spots the ginger cat from before but he disappears before he can speak to him *He notices Cherry and Boris watching him and shows them some hunting techniques **He calls them out from their hiding place and teaches them a little about hunting **They catch a squirrel *When he returns, Sandstorm asks him why he didn't ask them to join SkyClan **Firestar replies that he isn't sure whether he wants to rebuild SkyCan after all Chapter 22 *Cherry and Boris return begging for another hunting lesson **Sandstorm takes Boris and Firestar goes with Cherry *He teaches Cherry about her ancestors and offers her and Boris the chance to become part of the new SkyClan *Back at the Gorge, the two cats agree to give it a try *Sandstorm and Firestar decide to explore the boundaries *They fight off a fox to protect a she-cat with kits, with the help of the ginger rogue *The she-cat introduces herself as Clover and her kits as Bounce, Rock and Tiny. The tom is called Scratch **Both agree to join the new Clan Chapter 23 *Firestar leads Cherry, Boris and Scratch on a hunting patrol **He explains about patrols within a Clan **Cherry and Boris go rushing into a kittypet garden ***Scratch scolds them for not looking *Back at the gorge, Sandstorm has been trying to teach Clover some fighting moves and is frustrated when Clover doesn't want to learn *Firestar and Sandstorm go down to the river to bathe their paws *Cherry and Boris have an idea to hold a meeting to try and recruit more cats to SkyClan *Firestar goes with Cherry and Boris to talk to some cats about the meeting *Scratch takes him to meet some rogues **Firestar feels a menacing presence in the undergrowth *He tells Sandstorm about all the cats he'd met and they sleep Chapter 24 *Firestar asks Sky to speak at the meeting, but the elder cat refuses, saying Firestar knows better how to lead the cats *Firestar holds the meeting at the Rockpile, telling the gathered cats about the Clans, and about StarClan *Scratch, Cherry, Boris, Leaf, Patch and Hutch agree to join Clover and her kits in the new SkyClan Chapter 25 *Sandstorm and Firestar discuss how to sort out the dens, and ranks for SkyClan *Sandstorm and Firestar each take out hunting patrols, Firestar goes toward the old Twoleg barn, and he notices a lack of prey and smell of crowfood around it *He stops to teach Hutch and Patch how to do the hunter's crouch *Patch makes his first catch, and Cherry makes a big leap to catch a squirrel but she misses and gets caught in a tree *The patrol moves to the Cliff-top to get more prey *When Firestar's patrol returns to camp, he sees Scratch arguing with Sandstorm, saying that warriors should eat before queens and elders. Sandstorm tells him that's not how a Clan works, he grudgingly agrees to let Clover eat first *Sandstorm and Firestar talk about how Scratch has to realize that warriors aren't the whole Clan, and Clover has to realize Clans aren't just for protection *Firestar calls a clan meeting to give the cats their new names: Scratch becomes Sharpclaw, Patch becomes Patchfoot, Clover becomes Clovertail, Hutch becomes Shortwhisker, Leaf becomes Leafdapple, Cherry and Boris become Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw. Cherrypaw's mentor is Sharpclaw, while Sparrowpaw's mentor is Leafdapple *Leafdapple shares some doubts with Firestar, she thinks she might not be up to mentoring, but Firestar and Sandstorm reassure you *Bounce, Rock, and Tiny want Clan names too, so Firestar names them Bouncekit, Rockkit, and Tinykit *Firestar also renames Sky as Skywatcher *Skywatcher calls Firestar to his den, and tells him the prophecy: "There will be Three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws." *Firestar is unsure what it means, and asks StarClan to help him with what is to come Chapter 26 *Firestar, Leafdapple, Sharpclaw, Cherrypaw, and Sparrowpaw set borders Chapter 27 :Coming Soon Chapter 28 :Coming Soon Chapter 29 :Coming Soon Chapter 30 :Coming Soon Chapter 31 :Coming Soon Chapter 32 :Coming Soon Chapter 33 :Coming Soon Chapter 34 :Coming Soon Chapter 35 :Coming Soon Chapter 36 *Leafstar makes her first duties as a leader *Bouncekit, Rockkit, and Tinykit become apprentices , recieving the names of Bouncepaw, Rockpaw, and Tinypaw *Leafstar appoints Sharpclaw her deputy and Echosong as her medicine cat *Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw become warriors and recieve the name of Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt *Firestar and Sandstorm return to ThunderClan Epilogue *Firestar returns from a patrol consisting of Mousefur and Brambleclaw *Firestar heads to the nursery, where Sandstorm is with her and his kits, Squirrelkit (for her bushy tail) and Leafkit (after Leafstar and/or Spottedleaf) Category:Super Edition Series Category:Firestar's Quest Category:Cliffnotes